Estranha Relação
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Ninguém conseguiria entender a relação dos dois, porque ela era estranha demais para ser definida.  Presente pra xAkemihime.


Yo! De repente me veio a vontade de escrever essa historinha sobre o meu casal favorito s2

Essa one resume o que eu acho sobre Shikatema. Não consigo imaginar a relação dos dois de outra maneira.

Vou dedicar essa fic à xAkemihime que eu sei que é uma fanática por Shikatema assim como eu.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Estranha Relação<p>

Piscou os olhos e percebeu que já estava escurecendo. Como seu dia podia ter sido tão inútil? Não era do feitio da Sabaku passar um dia inteiro sem fazer nada. Isso nunca acontecia, ficar parada a irritava, gostava de ação, muita ação. E o que tinha feito hoje? Tinha ficado horas deitada na grama olhando para o céu. Deplorável. Estava agindo como _ele._ Era inadmissível. Quando começou a fazer missões com o Nara, a mania que ele tinha de observar as nuvens a tirava do sério. Não conseguia entender o que ele via de tão divertido naquilo. Talvez agora estivesse começando a entendê-lo.

Era incrível, ele a tinha contagiado com aquela mania estúpida, mas ela não conseguira mudar nada nele nesses anos de convivência. Talvez não quisesse que ele mudasse, talvez estivesse bom assim. Riu baixo, mas que besteira era essa que estava pensando?

- O que foi? –Shikamaru perguntou sem tirar os olhos do céu.

- Nada.

Shikamaru a observou de canto de olho. Qual era o problema daquela mulher? Agora tinha pegado a mania de rir do nada? Suspirou, era inútil tentar entendê-la.

Temari percebeu o olhar dele, mas não retribuiu. Sabia que ele estava pensando que ela era muito problemática. Claro, era o que ele sempre dizia. Mas se ela era assim tão problemática, como tinham se envolvido tanto? Pensando bem, como aquilo tinha acontecido entre eles?

Tudo começou no exame chuunin, ela o subestimou e ele quase a venceu, só não o fez porque disse que estava sem chakra. Ah, ela o achou tão idiota naquele momento, como um shinobi podia desistir tão facilmente? Depois ela o salvou da garota doida da Vila do Som. Como poderia esquecer-se daquele dia? Ela finalmente pôde se recuperar da humilhação que tinha passado no exame chuunin. Logo ele retribui o favor e a ajudou a vencer uma batalha também.

Até esse momento não eram muito íntimos, mas tudo começou a mudar quando ambos se tornaram examinadores do exame chuunin. A partir desse momento, passavam muito tempo juntos e se tornaram bons amigos. Sim, bons amigos, mas o Uzumaki parecia não acreditar.

Flashback on

_- Vocês estão saindo? –o loiro perguntou com um ar malicioso. Shikamaru coçou a nuca, constrangido, já Temari colocou as mãos na cintura um tanto irritada com o comentário._

_- Saindo? Você acha que eu sairia com um idiota como ele?_

_Apesar da irritação momentânea, Temari ficou pensativa naquele dia. Será que parecia que eles estavam saindo? Que bobagem, estavam apenas trabalhando. Mas e se ele a convidasse pra sair, será que devia aceitar? Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos sem sentido. É claro que ele não a convidaria pra nada, afinal ela era muito problemática. Bom, isso era o que ela pensava._

_Não demorou para que ele, displicentemente, perguntasse se ela não queria conhecer o novo restaurante que abrira na Vila. Temari sequer pensou e aceitou o convite. Na verdade, nenhum dos dois estava pensando em algo além de um jantar entre amigos._

_Enquanto comiam, Temari começou a notar o quanto ele tinha crescido. Quando se conheceram eram apenas crianças, nunca tinham olhado um para o outro com segundas intenções. Até agora. Sem perceber, a loira começou a pensar como seria beijá-lo. Será que ele tinha namorada ou será que tinha preguiça até de arranjar uma? Nunca tinham falado sobre isso. _

_Quando voltou ao seu juízo normal, Temari percebeu que não estavam mais no restaurante e sim em um beco, e Shikamaru beijava intensamente seu pescoço. Como tinham ido parar lá? Céus, ela estava ficando louca? Tinha que acabar com aquilo imediatamente. O segurou pela camisa, na intenção de afastá-lo, mas parou imediatamente quando sentiu que as mãos dele apertavam sua cintura e sua boca era tomada pela dele com volúpia. Oh, agora sabia como era beijá-lo e era melhor do que imaginava._

Flashback off

Depois disso, esses encontros tornaram-se cada vez mais freqüentes. Enquanto estavam trabalhando nos preparativos do exame chuunin agiam normalmente, mas no final do dia, quando ele a levava de volta para o hotel, a noite sempre acabava com intensas carícias em algum lugar escuro, onde ninguém pudesse vê-los.

O que eles eram? Namorados? Ficantes? Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso. Deu uma risada baixa novamente, ela era muito ridícula. Tinha passado anos dizendo que ele era um idiota, um bebê chorão e outros inúmeros apelidos maldosos e agora estava se envolvendo romanticamente com ele? Totalmente deplorável.

- O que foi? Está ficando louca? –dessa vez Shikamaru virou-se para encará-la.

- Não, só estava pensando.

- No quê?

- Nada que te interesse.

- Tsc, problemática. –ele parou de encará-la e apoiou a mão no chão para se levantar- Vamos, já está escuro.

Temari levantou-se também, mas ficou parada o que fez Shikamaru encará-la interrogativamente mais uma vez.

- O que deu em você hoje?

- Já parou pra pensar o quão ridícula é a nossa "história"? - indagou Temari. Shikamaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela só podia estar ficando doida.

- Não, mas por que você acha ridícula?

- Porque nós nos conhecemos em uma batalha do exame chuunin e de repente chegamos a _isso._

- E como você define _isso?_

Temari ficou em silêncio, pensativa.

- Não sei. Não consigo definir.

Shikamaru sorriu de lado, se aproximou um pouco e passou o braço pela cintura da loira, colando-a a si.

- Não precisa.

Depois de dizer isso, capturou os lábios da Sabaku e a beijou lenta e profundamente. Temari não hesitou em corresponder da mesma maneira. Ele tinha razão, não precisavam definir a relação deles, estava bom assim.

- Kankuro me perguntou se éramos namorados. –ela falou logo que separou a boca da dele.

- E você disse o quê?

- Que não, é claro. – quebrou a distância entre eles e colou seus lábios rapidamente- Namorados se amam, e eu não amo você.

- Tsc... –Shikamaru deu uma risada baixa e apertou-a mais contra si- Eu também não te amo.

Ambos sorriram e beijaram-se novamente. É claro que nenhum dos dois admitiria estar apaixonado, eram orgulhosos demais para isso. Talvez para eles o amor fosse sinônimo de fraqueza, idiotice ou sei lá o quê. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que ele a amava e ele também sabia que aquela kunoichi forte e durona estava apaixonada por ele.

Temari enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele e pressionou sua nuca para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Shikamaru deu alguns passos para frente até encostar as costas da kunoichi em uma árvore e a prensou ainda mais contra si. Queria sentir o calor da pele dela contra a sua. _Precisava _senti-la. Temari quebrou o beijo e se debateu um pouco, odiava se sentir dominada. O Nara ignorou o ato da Sabaku e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela. Respirou fundo e sentiu o aroma que emanava dos cabelos da kunoichi. Ah, como ele amava aquilo.

O barulho de vozes e passos fez o casal se separar rapidamente. Arrumaram as roupas e os cabelos e seguiram em direção ao hotel da Sabaku como _bons amigos. _Talvez a relação deles fosse estranha aos olhos dos outros; nenhuma declaração de amor, nenhum beijo ou abraço, nenhuma palavra carinhosa, mas para eles tudo estava acontecendo perfeitamente como deveria, afinal, as vezes, palavras não eram necessárias.

* * *

><p>Pequeninha dessa vez, mas acho que deu pra resumir a relação problemática desses dois.<p>

Comments, please!

P.S: xAkemihime, quando eu voltar, em março, quero ver histórias suas, entendeu? u.ú


End file.
